Jasper Hale
History Canon History of Jasper can be found on the Offical Twilight Wiki. Any history created for RP purposes will be found here. Roleplay 1. The Second Star to the Right Physical Appearance Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmett. Like the other Cullens, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as he grows thirstier. His original eye color was brown. He has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the bites of vampires he fought during his time in Maria's coven. These scars are invisible to humans unless contrasted by a strong light, but when viewed by someone with supernatural eyesight they are said to be his most dominant feature, causing defensive reactions in vampires who don't know him. In Breaking Dawn, Bella thinks the scars "screamed dangerous." She also asks herself, "How many vampires had tried to kill Jasper?", and answers, "The same number that had died in the attempt." Personality and Traits Jasper can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time as a human in the Confederate army and later as a vampire in Maria's army. However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described by Alice as 'a good Southern gentleman'. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics. Jasper is completely in love with Alice and he often acts a lot more open when he is around her. He would also do everything to protect his family, sometimes being a bit overprotective when trying to protect Alice. An example of this was when Jasper was trying to be 'everywhere at once' to protect Alice as they had their battle with the newborn vampire army in Eclipse. Jasper has the least control over his thirst and would occasionally find human blood tempting, making him uncomfortable around humans, as proven when he tried to attack Bella after she bled from a paper cut. To keep him in check, Edward and Alice would team up to help him, though he finds it irritating. Because of this, he would feel smug whenever someone else in his family was having the same hard time; for example, he expected eagerly for Bella to lose control of her thirst when she became a vampire in Breaking Dawn, and in Midnight Sun, he was smug at Edward's annoyance over their supervision. However, Bella's remarkable control as a newborn made Jasper question himself and eventually begin to expect more control of himself, and reevaluate his view on newborns. Powers and Abilities In the Cullen family, Jasper is the best fighter, the second fastest (after Edward), and the second strongest (after Emmett). In Eclipse, during training sessions Jasper gives the Cullens and Quileutes, Jasper noted that he was unable to beat Edward because of his ability to read minds: neither was able to defeat the other (but without Edward's mind reading ability, Jasper would have defeated him). This was shown during their sparring, which only stopped when Carlisle told them to, suggesting that it could have continued indefinitely. In battle, he is a very fierce fighter and difficult to defeat. Out of the entire family, Jasper is only member to possess any military experience prior to being converted into a vampire. His experience on the field allowed him to single-handedly slay newborn vampires who had reached the end of their first year. As mentioned in Breaking Dawn, the Quileute wolves consider Jasper the largest strongest opponent above all the other Cullens, describing him as "power and speed and death rolled into one." His greatest weakness is his thirst for blood: he had lived in a coven where blood and battle were all a vampire could think about. Even after decades of joining the more peaceful Cullen family and practicing vegetarianism, he still has a hard time abstaining from human blood, which can easily make him lose control if they are in close proximity. Pathokinesis Because he was charismatic as a human, Jasper can sense and change the emotions of others as a vampire, though he must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around him, so as not to create a false reality of others simply feeling what he wants them to feel. His gift is one of few that can affect Bella without getting blocked by her mental shield, because his power can actually influence people's feelings rather than create an illusion. Jasper also becomes very connected to Bella in Breaking Dawn because of her constantly joyful mood as a vampire. He mainly uses it to calm down people who have been angered, to end a situation peacefully. During his years with Maria and her coven, his power allowed him to control the newborn vampire soldiers better, which is what made him Maria's favorite. He could constantly sense the pain of those he killed, either for position or sustenance. This experience made him emotionally damaged as he found killing the only way for survival, until he met Alice and started the process of satisfying his thirst with animal blood. Although his power is useful, the mood he inflicts only lasts for as long as his targets are within his range. Relationship Family Alice= "I was just relieved. I thought you were never gonna show up." ―Alice Cullen to Jasper on their first encounter Alice Cullen is Jasper's wife and true love. Jasper first met Alice after facing almost a century long depression to walk into a diner. She was sitting on a stool in a diner in Philadelphia waiting for him, having used her ability to see into the future to see that they would meet there. Jasper, a little taken back by her knowing him, apologized sheepishly to her when she teased him about how long she had been waiting for him by "bowing his head like a good Southern gentleman" and answering, "I'm sorry, ma'am." as Alice had said when Jasper was telling his story to Bella in Eclipse. Alice then, offered him her hand in a silent request to leave the diner and start a new life together. Jasper accepted (as quoted from Eclipse, "For the first time in almost a century... I felt hope"). They fell in love and eventually found the Cullen family together. Alice helps Jasper regulate his blood lust by looking into the future or calming him down. They have been a part of the Cullen family ever since. His connection with Alice is quite remarkable, proven by the fact that meeting her has completely changed his way of life. It is stated throughout the Twilight series that Alice and Jasper have a special, somewhat private relationship. They were both never complete until they met each other, and they are the only members of the Cullen family who were not turned into vampires by either Carlisle or Edward. Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from the other couples in their family. They aren't as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. The two are very committed and protective of each other, and have been married legally once, while Rosalie and Emmett tend to do so often when they move to a new place. It is obvious that Jasper is in love with Alice and would do anything for her. He has quite a protective nature toward her, as Carlisle with Esme, Edward with Bella, and Emmett with Rosalie. |-|Rosalie= Rosalie Hale is Jasper's adoptive sister, and uses her last name to ease the confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Alice and Emmett Cullen. Due to their similar physical features, Jasper and Rosalie pose as twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending high school in Forks. The details of their relationship is unknown, but it assumed that he cares for her as a sister. |-|Carlisle= Carlisle Cullen is Jasper's adoptive father. He first joined their family with Alice in 1950, two years after he met Alice. While some vampires find Carlisle's choice of diet disgraceful to their nature (for instance, Caius), Jasper finds it humane and reassuring to a normal life, even though he has trouble controlling his thirst around humans. Jasper also respects Carlisle as the patriarch, and the latter is quite fond of him as a son. |-|Esme= Esme Cullen is Jasper's adoptive mother. Her passionately loving personality brings comfort to Jasper, and Jasper loves her very much as a mother. When he and Alice return from their secret journey in Breaking Dawn, Esme embraces both of them tightly to welcome them back. This shows that Esme and Jasper are really quite close to each other, as with the rest of their family. |-|Emmett= Emmett Cullen is Jasper's adoptive brother. The two of them are very close, along with their eldest brother Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete and often go on hunting trips together. Jasper and Emmett also like to bet on things they find interesting, as well as play chess. In Midnight Sun, Edward explains that Emmett prefers to play chess with Jasper and Rosalie rather than him and Alice, because their "extra" senses give them an advantage to participate his moves. In Eclipse, Jasper chooses Emmett as an example of a newborn, due to his superior strength, to train his family and the Quileute shapeshifters for the fight against Victoria's newborn army. |-|Edward= Edward Cullen is Jasper's adoptive brother. He is very close to this brother, along with Emmett. Whenever the three of them are together, they enjoy wrestling, and often go on hunting trips together. Since Jasper is the best fighter and Edward has telepathy to back him up, their fighting techniques are very well-matched, which is demonstrated in Eclipse when they train together in preparation for the battle against Victoria's army. When Edward accidentally exposes his speed and strength to Bella Swan, Jasper is upset with the potential danger she poses to Alice and wants to kill her, prompting Edward to plan a head-on strategy to stop him and almost cause a rip in their brotherhood. This doesn't happen, however, as Alice has a vision of her involvement with them turning positive and is able to convince him to leave her be. When they leave Forks in New Moon to protect Bella from themselves, Jasper feels saddened by Edward's heartbreak over leaving Bella behind. Jasper sometimes finds his brother annoying due to his using telepathy and Alice's vision to help him maintain his bloodlust. He considers himself as the weakest link in the family, and Edward often comforts him on this. |-|Bella= Bella Swan is Jasper's adoptive sister-in-law, married to Edward. Jasper initially worried for their family secret when Edward saved her, and subsequently revealed his vampire nature, and plotted to kill her, but Edward stopped him and Alice convinced him to drop the thought. After Bella and Edward began dating, Jasper warms up to their relationship, though he often has trouble keeping his thirst in control. In New Moon, Bella gets a paper cut and the blood overwhelms him, causing him to attack Bella. Edward manages to shove her aside, but also accidentally worsens her injuries. Emmett and Rosalie manage to stop Jasper before he hurts Bella. He also votes in favor of her joining their family as a vampire. In Eclipse, when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens, Jasper gives Bella a preview of what she may be like if she becomes a vampire by telling his life history before he met Alice and the Cullens. He also expresses that he thinks of her as one of them. After Bella became a vampire, Jasper expected her to act exactly like a newborn vampire should: vicious, instinctive and lack of control, and wanted to find comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be the only one having problems with his thirst. However, she succeeds in keeping herself in control, which causes Jasper to re-evaluate his opinion on newborns and his own control. After that, he becomes increasingly connected to Bella, due to her constant happy moods, which drags him towards her without thinking. |-|Renesmee= Renesmee Cullen is Jasper's adoptive niece, biological daughter to Edward and Bella. Jasper worried for Bella's safety when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but does nothing to help, as Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett sided with her while Edward and Carlisle wanted to abort the baby. He merely acted as the family's guard when Sam's pack planned to attack them. After Renesmee was born and Bella became a vampire, Jasper was always at their side to keep Bella from attacking her daughter. On one occasion, he misinterprets Edward's sudden anxiety and immediately immobilizes Bella while handing the baby to him. Friends Peter= Peter is Jasper's former teammate from the Mexican coven and shares a sibling-like relationship with him even till this day. They worked together for three years after Peter was changed and considered each other as close comrades. On one occasion, Jasper was assigned to kill Charlotte, but instead Peter took her away and fled to North America together. Jasper allowed them to flee and did not follow. Five years later, Peter returned, and told Jasper about the civilized life that was possible in the north. This prompted Jasper to leave Maria's coven and find a new life in North America. He stayed with them for a few years before leaving and meeting Alice in Philadelphia. Even though they share a close bond, Peter has a hard time understanding Jasper's depression of killing humans since he does not have the gift to sense emotions. After he joined the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit Jasper and his family. In Breaking Dawn, Jasper seeks them out while in South America and sends them to Forks where they could help witness for his family against the Volturi. He is not happy about it, however, and reluctant to expose them to danger. |-|Charlotte= Charlotte is Jasper's former teammate from the Mexican coven. When her year mark as a newborn neared its end, Jasper was assigned to kill her, but instead Peter fled with her up to North America. Jasper allowed them to flee and did not follow. Five years later, he joined them up in the North to live a more peaceful life, though Charlotte did not enjoy his company as much as Peter. After he joined the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit Jasper. In Breaking Dawn, Jasper seeks them out while in South America and sends them to Forks where they could help witness for his family against the Volturi. |-|Shilo= Wolves Jacob= Jacob Black is the Alpha male of the Black pack. Jasper and Jacob's relationship had quite a dull beginning due to their statuses as natural enemies. Their relationship turns slightly friendlier when both parties forged an alliance to destroy Victoria's army, and the wolves are willing to train under Jasper to learn of newborns' strengths and weaknesses. This allegiance allowed both parties to tolerate each other's existence after the battle. Jacob finds Jasper's fighting skills very intense and useful. When the Uley pack plans to kill Bella to prevent her baby from being born, Jacob breaks away from the pack and once again allies with the Cullens, along with Leah and Seth. Jacob becomes more interconnected with the Cullens after he imprinted on Jasper's niece, Renesmee, and subsequently became closer to Jasper as well. Mexican Coven Maria=Maria is Jasper's creator and leader of a Mexican vampire coven. Jasper was found by Maria during the Southern vampire wars. At this point, he was a major in the Confederate Army, and Maria was looking for humans that she could turn to vampires to create a newborn army, using the idea given by Benito, in order to get revenge for her destroyed coven. After she turned Jasper, she found that he was extremely useful to her, because he was able to control the emotions of the vampires around him, and make them work together. With her and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy, she was able to take over many Mexican territories previously owned by other vampire clans. During their time together, Jasper and Maria became close and she rewarded him, particularly for helping her defeat her sisters when they rebelled. However she never considered him equal and never moved on from her mate. One night, Maria ordered him to get rid of the newborns that showed no potential. It made him sick to do this, and so later ran away with two other members of Maria's army, Peter and Charlotte. In Midnight Sun, Edward mentions that Maria once sought out Jasper in Calgary; her arrival caused a great deal of damage and the Cullens were forced to move again. Jasper politely told her to keep her distance in the future, though he wishes her well. Despite the two of them not keeping in touch, they consider themselves on good terms with each other; Maria having forgiven Jasper's actions and Jasper having found his peace. It is suggested that Maria and Jasper were romantically involved. It is possible that Maria controlled Jasper by pretending to be in love with him, similar to Victoria's manipulation of Riley, as is hinted in Bella's dream Etymology Portrayal American actor Jackson Rathbone portrays Jasper Hale Category:Male Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Cullen Family Category:Olympic Coven